Some polypeptides are useful as a medicament for the prevention and/or treatment of certain diseases. The ability to inject a medicament subcutaneously is an advantage as it makes it easy for the patients to administer the medication to themselves.
As there are physiological restrains on how large a volume it is possible to inject subcutaneously. Thus it is an advantage for medicaments which are to be administered subcutaneously that they are available in a high concentration so as to ensure that the patient receives an adequate amount of the medicament and/or to avoid multiple subcutaneous injections.
WO 99/37325 discloses methods of treating and preventing disease caused by absence or deficiency of the activity of enzymes belonging to the heme biosynthetic pathway. WO 03/002731 discloses a process for purification of recombinant porphobilinogen deaminase on an industrial scale and to the use of the purified product for the preparation of a medicament. Similarly, WO 02/099092 and WO 2005/094874 provides lysosomal alpha-mannosidase and therapeutic use hereof. Finally, WO 2005/073367 provides a process for purification of aryl sulfatase A and use of the enzyme in the treatment of metachromatic leukodystrophy.
The present invention relates to a method for concentrating a polypeptide of interest and to the use of a composition comprising a concentrated polypeptide of interest for the manufacture of a medicament for subcutaneous injection into mammal.